A vehicle is generally used for transportation of people and/or goods. Throughout the useful life of the vehicle, the vehicle may be owned by various different entities (e.g., individuals, dealerships, organizations, freelancers, and/or the like). Furthermore, throughout the useful life of the vehicle, various parts or components of the vehicle may experience wear, expire, and/or the like. In some instances, the vehicle may be involved in one or more collisions, may be the subject of unlawful activity (e.g., break in, theft, and/or the like), may be damaged, and/or the like.